My Emergency
by 91FanFicLover63
Summary: I walked to the door of her apartment and put the key in her door; I could feel the blood rushing to my hands, all the nerves in my body on live wire and I turned the key and pushed the door open." Rated M for rape. Cadley, Thirteen/Cameron please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**My Emergency**

**by: 91FanFicLover63**

**Rated M for rape and femslash**

**Thirteen/Cameron**

**Summary: Thirteen has a key to Cameron's house and she goes there one Saturday night…**

**Please give reviews and please enjoy!**

She squirmed underneath my body. Rushes of pleasure hit me as I slid one of my legs between both of hers.

She had given me a key to her place, to use for emergencies. I needed her. That was my emergency.

She gulped air, needing breath between the rough kisses that I had been planting on her plump pink lips.

"Thirteen I-" She began to say before I grinded my hips into hers, making her cringe away from me.

She was trying to press herself farther into the couch cushions, trying to get further away from me. Trying to sink and disappear.

I had easily gotten us to this position. I arrived at her apartment building with total confidence. I walked through the dark parking lot and walked up the stairs into the building. I walked to the door of her apartment and put the key in her door; I could feel the blood rushing to my hands, all the nerves in my body on live wire and I turned the key and pushed the door open. She stood up in the living room when I walked in, with a confused but welcoming smile. That made me even more definite of what I was about to do. I slipped the key into the back pocket of my jeans and shut the door behind me.

She invited me in, so innocently. She offered me something to drink. I just smiled, waited and when she finally got in front of the couch, I attacked. As she fell to the couch in surprise and fear, she spilt the drinks in her hands all over us. I thanked god that it was just water. The glasses hit the hardwood floor and broke into pieces, but that was the littlest of Cameron's worries.

My hands gripped her wrists and I pressed my body onto hers. She was trapped.

I kissed her roughly and let my slender hands explore her slim body. My hand grazed her left breast and she seemed to choke on air.

"Thirteen, stop!" She let out with a strained grunt. I replied with a rough squeeze of her breast, making her back arch. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were begging me to stop but that only made me squeeze harder.

I let go only to move to her right breast. I squeezed it equally as hard making her squirm furiously.

The water on both our top bodies mad it easy to see through Cameron's white blouse. The cold air a fear Cameron was feeling had made her nipples erect. They were my new targets.

My hard kisses ran from her lips, down her jaw, down her neck and to her right nipple. I sucked it from over her shirt making her cry out.

I smiled and started to fidget with the buttons on her blouse. Her eyes were scared and her motions were strong. I only had gravity on my side because I was on top of her.

Her cool breath hit my cheek as I kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You like this Allison." I commanded softly.

She gulped air once again. Her blouse was now on the ground.

My hand slid over her warm smooth skin and stopped at the zipper of her jeans.

"Thirteen, get off me!" She pushed on my shoulders in an attempt to remove me.

"You like this Allison." I repeated in her ear once again as I undid the button above the zipper of her pants. I was getting scary good at doing this with only one hand. My other hand was fussed tightly onto her wrist.

I looked at her face as she heard the zipper go down. She was mortified. I kissed her lightly as my hand slid underneath her lingerie.

Cameron's mouth opened and her eyes shut tightly as my middle finger slammed against her clit forcefully. She let out a whimper and shut her eyes tigher. While her mouth was open I stuck my tongue into her warm mouth.

As I kissed her neck I could feel that she was trying to say something but my finger movements were leaving her mute.

I circled my middle finger around her clit, teasing her. She was getting sweaty and her breath was becoming uneven.

Good.

I flicked her swollen clit with my finger, making her moan slightly. I noticed she was already getting wet and warm. I circled her swollen clit pressing down every now and then, making her bite her bottom lip in ecstasy. She lifted her hips to meet mine as a reflex to her up coming orgasm.

"You like this Allison." I repeated for the third time. I whispered this into her ear, my hot breath sending an uneasy rush through her. I enjoyed feeling her struggle underneath me.

"Say it." I proposed softly as my finger slipped into her roughly. Her back arched and she cried out even louder.

She didn't say anything.

"Say it." I commanded more aggressively. I started pumping inside her. He legs squeezed mine, which was in between them. I chuckled as her eyes widened and she stared at the ceiling. I slipped a second finger inside her and heard her choke on air. My arousal grew as my hot breath slipped down her neck.

I started sucking on her neck and she screamed out, as her orgasm got closer.

I faced her directly as she was holding onto her sanity with every merciless pump of my fingers.

"Say it!" I commanded fiercely as I squeezed her wrist tighter and grinded my hips harder into hers.

"I-" She began. I started pumping into her again and her eyes shot closed. I could tell her orgasm was only seconds away by her quick breath, rosy cheeks, and unbelievably squirmy body.

"Allison." I said gruffly into her ear. "Say it."

"I-" She breathed in a shallow gasp. "Like this." She huffed out quietly.

I slammed my lips onto hers and slammed my finger onto her clit at the same time. The combination of the feelings hit Cameron in a fast and ruthless orgasm. One after another.

Spasms shot through her as she moaned and cried out as they kept hitting her like waves on a beach's shore.

I kept my lips steady on hers, making it hard for her to scream out because every time she opened her mouth my tongue was in there in milliseconds.

As the squirms and cries stopped I slowly slid my soaking wet hand from Cameron's lingerie.

I zipped up and buttoned her pants. I slid my soaked middle finger up her stomach, making her eyes bug out like I had three heads.

I caught her gaze and kept it as I licked off my fingers as she looked at me in disbelief.

I slowly got off of her, keeping her gaze the whole time. She looked scared, flushed, panicked, and dazed. Perfect.

I stepped closer to her and bent down to her ear. She still lay there motionless, just the way I thought she would.

"I liked it too Allison." I whispered into her ear. Her body seemed to freeze in that position. I stood up and walked to the door of her apartment. I turned around and blew her a quick kiss. Then I looked at the glass by the couch. "Be careful, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" I smirked at her then I gripped my hand on the doorknob and walked out.

As I walked down the long hallway there was no doubt in my mind that I would fail if I ever tried to do that again. She was obviously going to get the locks changed.

**Okay so this was my first Thirteen/Cameron fic and my first kinda dark fic so please give me a review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Get Away

Hello everyone! I have decided to do a second chapter to this story just because I would like to explore the feelings and stuff that would happen between Thirteen and Cameron after the fact.

**Rated M just like the first chapter.**

**My Emergency (Part 2)**

Thirteen's POV

I pulled my shirt over my head. I looked at myself in the mirror.

For some reason I'm not as attractive as I was two nights ago, when I went to Cameron's house. I looked exactly the same but something in me cringed.

Guilt, I suppose.

I inhaled deeply and grabbed my keys.

I drove to PPTH and parked in my usual spot. I walked in through the large double doors of the hospital and onto the marble floors.

Like every other day, I made my way to House's office. But this time something stopped me and made my breath get caught in my throat. Allison Cameron.

She was standing at the information desk, chatting with a nurse, when she saw me. She bit her bottom lip and made as close to a mad dash as she could without drawing attention to herself. I decided not to chase her. I'd give her a little time.

"Thirteen!" I turned around suddenly to see House standing outside the door of the diagnostic room. I looked through the see through glass and saw Kutner and Taub sitting there, drinking coffee.

I walked towards him. "Yes House?" I replied, uninterested.

"You're late." He replied. I swayed past him.

"_Sorry_." I said as I sat down in my swivel chair.

House rolled his eyes and hobbled to the white board which already had, DIABETES, BLOOD LOSS, and COUGH written on it.

I didn't even speak. I let Kutner and Taub bounce ideas off House, which were always bounced back a little harder than needed. I just sat back and watched; my mind was somewhere else. It was with a certain Allison Cameron.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said as I stood up.

No one seemed to notice as I slipped out the door.

My walk was at a long stride as I made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and my breath got caught in my throat again. I nearly fell over my own feet.

"Allison." I choked out.

She looked frail but somehow strong. Her pink scrubs weren't gross yet and her golden hair rested effortlessly on her shoulders. She had bags under her eyes and she wasn't wearing any make up. I noticed that her scrubs were pushed all the way down her arms so no skin was showing. I felt a soft pang of regret.

"Don't call me that." Allison replied stiffly. I could see her eyes were red and were starting to look at little bit more like liquid.

I sucked in a breath and walked over to her, closer. She stepped back.

"I'm proud of you, Allie." I said cooly, checking my reflection in the mirror and then looking back at the blonde.

She didn't respond. I continued.

"It takes guts to come back the day after the fact." I said. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking at the door. She started walking towards it but was stopped by my hand. It was clenched against her arm. She froze.

I used this as my chance. I pushed her up against the wall and used my hands to steady her upper arms against it.

"Let go of me!" She squirmed again. I was very glad that no one was in here and no one was coming in. It was risky though.

"Why?" I whispered against her ear. I grinded my hips into hers.

"I could get you fired, Thirteen." Allison grunted out, trying to recoil from my body.

"How?" I said with an evil chuckle. I heard her gulp and I smiled, my lips grazing her ear. She squirmed again. I heard a whimper. "What are you going to do, Allie? Tell Cuddy I _raped_ you?" I chuckled. Hearing me say the word 'rape' made Allison shiver. I continued. "Telling House would only turn him on and get you back to square one." I released her and stepped away.

She looked so scared and defeated. I tried to not to let it bug me but it did. There was a lot more pity than pleasure. Nothing like last night.

I gathered myself and smirked at her. "Goodbye, Allison."

With that I turned around and walked out of the bathroom gracefully. Once I was out, I ran. I ran right to the front of the hospital and through the double doors. I sprinted to my car, ignoring people saying things like, "Where's the fire?" and "Run, Forrest, run!"

I settled into my car, huffing and puffing. I let it happen. Tears streamed out of my eyes and I rested my head on the steering wheel. I cried so hard that breathing became a chore. I clenched the steering wheel and turned on the car. I needed to get out of this parking lot. I needed to get away. I needed to get away from Allison.

**Okay, thank you for reading this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know if this is worth continuing or if I should just bag it.**


End file.
